The present invention relates to a power supply voltage monitoring circuit, a sensor circuit for a vehicle, and a power steering apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-208939 discloses a microcomputer power supply voltage monitoring system including a power supply monitoring means for monitoring whether or not a voltage supplied from a power supply to a microcomputer is within a proper range of voltage.